


Experimentation

by FixOrRideDaily



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixOrRideDaily/pseuds/FixOrRideDaily
Summary: Chris just wants to try something out.





	Experimentation

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote more smut for OT3!
> 
> Edit on 6/27/18: So I was making some simple edits like wrong tenses and spelling mistakes and somehow huge chunks of this got deleted. Since I change stuff a lot after I upload here I couldn't just drop the text back in. I fixed it best I could. It is essentially the same story with some slight changes. Sorry.

Chris had always been a fan of experiments. He’d had one of those do your own science kits as a kid. Although he quickly tired of the approved forms of testing things out and moved on to the kinds of experiments he'd do with Josh in his backyard. Battery acid, fire, mold and other dangerous or disgusting ingredients thrown together with any old junk they found in Josh's attic. Josh was always a good sport when it came to Chris’ tendency to try new things just to see what happened. That combined with his depraved nature made him the perfect candidate for this.

Besides Chris wasn't sharing his fiance's soft, sexy, little body with just anyone.

Chris loved Ashley. Chris loved Ashley with all of his heart and soul. Sometimes in truth it sounded impossible to him anyone could love someone as much as he loved Ashley. All he wanted in this world was to make her happy. And nothing makes her happier than when he fucks her in every dark and nasty way she could ever want.

They had done the double penetration thing but always front and back using their dildos, not with a flesh and blood person. He wants to do this right though and he feels it would go much better if he wasn't working alone.

“You want me to fuck Ashley?” Josh says predictably surprised when Chris asks him during his visit. They're drinking and the alcohol is admittedly in the hopes of helping to get him to agree. Josh probably doesn't need any coaxing but just in case.

“Well I’d be there too,” Chris answers after a long drink from his bottle as he was not sure he was comfortable with that himself, “And depending on what exactly you consider sex, we’d also technically be… uh… yeah.”

In bed he could be quite depraved himself, outside of that though he felt chained to his gentleman role. It made suggesting things like this hard even to his soon-to-be wife but for her pleasure he would persist. Chris would sacrifice his life for Ashley.

“Okay so then you want me to fuck Ashley AND you?” Josh asks again after his own long drink.

“Yeah, basically,” he says with a shrug as Josh takes another drink quickly after the last one. Though he doesn't really plan on him and Josh touching so much as them both pleasing her.

“I mean, you know I'm down,” he says as if it had never been in question (which really it hadn't been), “Your girl is smoking hot, dude and you’re not too bad either.”

Chris clicks his tongue. From the way Josh had said it he gets the impression his best friend thinks a lot more of him than “not too bad.” He’s not sure how to take that. 

Josh sets his beer bottle on the coffee table after he downs the remaining liquid again too quickly, “Guess I'm just surprised you're asking. I can't really imagine you being cool with your girl getting screwed by anyone's dick but yours.”

“Normally, I wouldn't be,” he says truthfully, working on finishing his own beer, “But Ash likes to… experiment more than I thought she would and I think this- I just really want to try this out. I think she’ll enjoy it but I need another guy.”

“So you just want to experiment?”

“With one particular thing, yeah.”

Josh laughs, “That sounds like you.”

Chris feels himself blush. Josh shrugs.

“Alright I’m in, just let me know when.”

Chris swallows. This was the difficult part. He looks at the wall clock behind Josh to see that she’ll be home within the next ten minutes or so. He doesn't want to give him a chance to change his mind (as small of a possibility as that is) and he knows Ashley will also be more receptive on the spot than if she’s given the time to think on it. Manipulative? Yeah, sure, but it was going to pay off.

“How does fifteen to twenty minutes sound?” Chris asks.

Josh's eyes go a little wide as if he had not been expecting for Chris to have planned for that same day. His face settles into a devilish look as he grabs a third beer and holds it up in a cheers motion. “Sounds like the perfect time to me.”

Chris grabs a second beer for himself and sighs heavily. He’s half done. He just has to get Ashley in the mood for it too. Luckily turning Ashley on is a skill he’s honed over the last four years.

He's unsure what to talk about as the two of them wait for her to get home from work and ends checking the time every other minute. Josh notices and finally saves him the stress.

“You want me to wait here or do you think that will overwhelm her?” he asks as he finishes his beer, “I can go and wait for you guys in your bedroom or something?”

Oh shit! Chris hadn't thought about where they were going to do this. He and Ashley rarely fucked in their bed. That was mostly reserved for making love. Inviting another person into that space felt almost insolent. There wasn't really anywhere else this was going to be possible though. Not comfortably.

“I think we should just hang out in here until she gets home,” he answers deciding to let her choose the location. This was far more for her than either of them after all.

“Suit yourself,” Josh says leaning back to sit more relaxed. It's less than five minutes later when he hears Ashley is unlocking their front door. Chris hops up to meet her there, thinking he should keep Josh from her sight. He’s right, seeing him might overwhelm her.

Chris meets her at the door as she relocks it. He creeps up behind her to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her up against him. She flinches but goes without a fight after the door is locked. She settles against him as his lips find their way to kissing her neck. She releases a soft moan.

“Hi Chris,” she breathes as his hands start to roam along her front. She giggles as she leans back to look up at him. “This is my favorite way you say “welcome home” to me. Do you know that?”

He does. That's why he did it. He captures her lips in a slow kiss letting his hands slide just as slowly up and down her sides. If she was going to say anything else it's been lost in her high pitched whining and whimpering from his touch.

“Hi there, kitten,” he whispers by her ear before he runs his tongue along the outside. She shivers in his grasp.

Her arms reach up behind her to wrap around his neck. This makes it easier for him to push her shirt up above her chest. He trails his hands to her back to unclip her bra then he trails them forward to massage her breasts under the material.

“Oh,” she moans low in her throat, “Chris…”

Chris has a hard time containing himself. He’s seized by an intense desire to pin her to the door and rip her clothes off so he can take her from behind. That would be rude though as they have company.

It seems as if she'd like that as she begins to lift her shirt off her body. He grabs the edges of it in order to pull it down and she groans in disappointment. That makes him want her even more. She's always so eager to be screwed by him.

“Chris,” she whines as she turns in arms to face him, “Don't tease me.”

He hugs her to him to give her another kiss. This one is more loving than sexual because he doesn't just want to please her, he wants to make her happy. He grins as she keeps her eyes closed a second after he pulls away to say, “I’m not. I uh I have a surprise for you.”

She looks thoughtful for a moment before that changes to excitement. “Yeah? What?”

He tries to find the words but can't manage it. He glances back and thinks now that she is worked up it might actually be better for him to take her into the living room and show her. She isn't stupid. She’ll understand what he’s thinking as soon as she sees Josh is there. She’s brought the idea of adding another person up before (she’s even mentioned Josh by name a few times). It won't be hard to guess the surprise.

“Come on,” he says stepping back to take her hand and lead her into their living room. He’s hoping this will go over well with her. He’s not sure how he will make it up to her if it doesn't.

Josh had pulled out his phone to mess with as he waited for Chris to bring Ashley to him. He looks up when he notices them and he smirks. Chris hears Ashley's breath catch in her throat. He tightens his hold on her hand and waits for a reaction.

“Hey,” Josh says calmly to Ashley as if they don't all know why he's here. As if this is just a normal visit to his best friends’ apartment.

“Hey,” she answers, voice trembling when she does. Her hold also tightens as she turns to look at Chris. She looks him up and down a few times.

Then she guides him to her with a strong tug and kisses him hard. Her other hand wraps tightly around his neck so she can hold him in place. He wraps an arm around her just as tightly in instinct. He pulls her against him as they kiss sloppily. It's a long, deep kiss and he knows what it means. She's thrilled and this is a go.

She pulls back and then she presses her forehead to his as she regains her breath.

“Whoa. Hot.” They hear across the room. Ashley giggles when they face Josh again. She takes a step his way before she stops and looks up at him.

“What are the rules?” she asks quiet enough Josh can't hear before she adds flirtatiously, “Daddy.”

Chris has a hard time imagining Josh being uncomfortable with her calling him by that so he doesn't correct her. With a smile he leans down to whisper back, “Just listen to daddy. Besides that you go have fun, kitten.”

With that she's off and soon she's on the other side of the room by Josh. She climbs into his lap right away before she leans forward in order to kiss him. Somehow the hungry way that she kisses him is messier than their kiss. Rather than feeling jealous, Chris feels adrenaline pumping through his body at how aroused they look. He feels a bit strange that Josh is having an effect on him but decides it's just that he wants Ashley and Josh is in close enough proximity that he is turned on by him too.

Ashley braces her hands on Josh's face as she basically devours his lips. Josh's hands come up under her shirt along her back and he seems pleased to find Chris has already undone her bra. His hands slide to her front. Ashley’s slightly muffled moans get louder as Josh fondles her breasts. For now Chris is content to lean on the archway and watch them. Heh. He never thought he'd enjoy watching another man feel her up but she looks so sexy meeting his mouth with gusto while he's roughly playing with her boobs he can't help the way his dick swells with need.

She’s breathing heavily when she pulls away but Josh keeps his breathing under control. She stays close to him with her mouth still almost touching his as she says just loud enough for Chris to hear, “Hey, Josh.”

“Hey, Ash,” he answers before he gives her a few soft kisses. He grabs hold of the hem of her shirt. Ashley raises her arms and in a quick motion he pulls it over her head. Ashley pulls down her bra straps then tosses the garment away before he’s even dropped her shirt.

Josh's hands go back to Ashley's boobs as he squeezes and runs his tongue along her hardening nipples. Ashley's fingers dig into his curls. Chris can't stand just being an observer anymore. He needs to get involved at this point.

He strides over to stand right behind Ashley. He wants to pull Josh's head and hands off but only because Chris wants to feel her breasts filling his own hands. He drops down on his knees instead. Ashley is gyrating her hips at a slow but steady pace. Chris can hear the way that makes them both moan much better than he could by the entry way. 

His hands shift around her moving body to rub along her tummy. She lets out a tiny squeak in surprise that changes into a whine. Josh likes it if his laugh is anything to go by. His hands don’t stop massaging her breasts. His mouth moves to kiss her neck though. She begins mewling which is Chris’ favorite sound.

His hands slide from her stomach down into her leggings to grasp her panties. He plays with the elastic band for a moment before he pulls them forward with one hand to slip the other under them. He runs his fingers, still straight and flat, over her wet hair and her head falls back as she gasps. He can't reach much further down as her pussy is blocked by Josh's crotch. Chris doesn't mind though as he rubs along what he can feel. The low groans the two of them make is well worth it.

A guttural moan pushes from Ashley’s throat as he moves up to press just his middle digit against her clit. She bites her lip hard as Josh moves his mouth back to her nipples. Chris strokes her slowly and delicately which he knows is driving her to the edge. Her hips buck forward against Josh's throbbing dick (that he can feel against the back of his hand) and into his swirling finger.

“Chris,” she whines as her hold on Josh's hair tightens and he groans in response, “Josh.”

It's nicer than he thought it would be, hearing her cry out another man's name. Hearing her cry out for Josh specifically. Chris can't believe how hot it makes him to hear her call for their best friend in need.

She pushes Josh off of her suddenly but doesn't stop grinding into them. Her head lays back on Chris’ shoulder as she barely manages to say, “Oh, take me to bed, boys. Mmm. My boys.”

She's called them that before, mostly before she and Chris were a couple. She's never said it in a sexual way though. He likes how it sounds. It fires him up. From the look on his face the same is true for Josh.

Chris gets to his feet and he gently leads Ashley up onto her own as well. He kisses along her neck as Josh gets up. Once he is standing too she takes one of their hands with each of hers. She pulls them toward hers and Chris' bedroom. She is mostly walking backwards but she knows the way well enough that Chris isn't worried for her. It that's where she wants to go then that's where they'll go. They have a huge bed.

She takes them into the room then kisses Josh a while before kissing him just as long. She drops to sitting at the foot of their bed. She grabs onto the top of her leggings and pulls them and her underwear down and off her legs together. Neither man moves at all as she undresses for them. She spreads her legs as far open as she can as she sits back up. Her one hand goes right to her clit to start rubbing it. Her other hand runs along her dripping wet folds. She's touching herself and Chris swears he can actually feel Josh's dick harden.

They each take a step towards her but she stops touching herself long enough to hold her hand out in a “stop” gesture. Both of them freeze as she goes back to pleasing herself.

“Will you-” she cuts herself off. Chris knows she’s not used to being the one in charge but this is for her. For once she gets to make the calls. Whatever it is that she wants they’ll give her, “Would you guys take each other's clothes off?”

Chris is taken aback. Ashley has never been much of a watcher. She prefers being as physically involved as she can be. It's shocking to him that she wants to watch him and Josh… touch one another. He looks over at Josh to see he looks very much into the idea with the way he is checking him out. Strangely enough Chris can't honestly say he isn't interested.

“Josh?” he asks with a shrug as if he needs to. This choice was entirely on Chris and he almost can't believe the one he made. Josh doesn't even answer before his hands are pulling at the buttons of Chris’ shirt.

“Hell yes!” Josh says already halfway done with opening his shirt. Chris moves into his personal space and slides his hands under Josh's shirt. He’s not sure what comes over him as he slams his mouth onto Josh’s own mouth. Josh makes a loud noise as if he’s surprised before he melts into it.

Then Josh and Chris are kissing roughly as they yank the other’s clothes off. They only break lips when they absolutely have to do it to remove an article of clothing. If not then they kiss passionately. Chris almost forgets he did this for Ashley and did not expect to touch Josh more than the bare minimum. However his hands scratch into Josh's skin as their shirts come off. He grabs Josh’s dick through his jeans as Josh undoes his belt. They press their chests together as they drop their pants and clumsily step out of them.

Once down to just their boxers Chris finds himself grabbing Josh's ass to pull him up against him. Their hard cocks press together and Josh moans gravelly in his throat. His hands claw into Chris’ shoulders as he grinds into Josh's hips. Their dicks rub together roughly as they continue their desperate kissing. Josh breaks away to lean his head into Chris’ chest and moan loudly, “Fuck, man! Yeah. God, yes. Fuck! That's good.”

Chris turns his attention to Ashley at this point. Her eyes are glazed with lust. Chris bites his lip for her grinding harder into Josh as he does. Josh lets out a loud, “fuck” but Chris keeps his eyes on Ashley instead. Her two fingers are now rubbing rapidly on her clit as the fingers of her other hand fuck her pussy. Her mouth is practically watering as she watches them. He bucks hard into Josh one last time before he steps away and walks over to her.

“You having fun, kitten?” he says, leaning on a knee next to her on the bed, “You like this, don't you?”

As if she’s unable to speak she just nods at him dumbly. He leans over to kiss her seeing Josh is pulling his boxers off in the corner of his eye. Josh sits on the bed next to her and pets her hair. He takes her hand off her clit into his hand and she whines at the loss of her pleasure. He kisses along her shoulder and bicep. Chris takes her other hand and she basically sobs when he does. He hears her gasp when Josh slides her fingers into his mouth though. She is moaning and so Chris follows suit with her other hand. She is moaning even louder after.

They suck her fingers clean of her juices as she sighs and moans. She and Josh are still sitting down as he leans over them. It's Josh who releases her first. He presses his mouth onto hers. She responds by taking his dick into hand and jerking him. Josh groans and deepens their kiss. His hand drifts to play with her pussy as Chris pulls her hand from his mouth.

Chris steps back giving Ashley and Josh the space needed to grab hold of each other. They begin to enthusiastically make-out as they please each other. Chris feels his dick ache with need as he removes his own boxers. He knew he wanted Ashley, he always wants Ashley, but he's caught off guard by just how much he wants Josh. He grabs his own penis and starts to masterbate watching them. They're both so hot and are making so many amazing sounds. Chris wants to, and could, blow his load all over them.

He shouldn't though. He still hasn't gotten to what he really wants. He’d yet to give his lady love what he wants to. This won't end until he does.

Suddenly Ashley is reaching back in search of him. He moves to her and she awkwardly grabs hold of his dick as well. He groans in gratitude. He loves when she touches him like this. She is still kissing Josh as she jerks them. He doesn't mind though as he sits on her other side and reaches around to pinch her nipples while he enjoys her tiny, soft hand moving.

She abruptly pulls away from them and drops onto the floor. They both shift to check on her but she’s fine. She is on her knees in front on them as she takes their dicks in hand again. She goes back to jerking them both off and they moan together.

Chris grabs hold of Josh's shoulders and Josh grabs his hands. They lean their heads together panting as she pleases them at the same time. Josh turns to look at Chris who looks back into his eyes. He isn't sure how or why they start kissing again but they do. Josh is good kisser. It heightens the feeling of her hands on his dick. Their hands go to one another's bodies as they feels each other up while Ashley is jacking them off.

"Oh look at my boys," she whines, "My good boys."

Chris pulls back and gasps when he feels his dick is wet. Looking down he sees it’s because Ashley has taken it into her mouth. She moans and whines around his cock as she sucks him off. Josh kisses him again and Chris is lost in sensations. This is the hottest he’s ever felt. His tongue twisting with Josh's tongue as his beautiful fiancé chokes herself on his dick. She pulls off quickly and Chris has no idea why. Until he hears Josh half-whine and half-moan. He breaks their kiss to look down. He sees Ashley wants to suck his dick now. Fuck. She looks so good on her knees taking Josh's dick so joyfully. The two guys continue to kiss as Ashley switches between sucking their dicks as she jacks them.

Finally she tires of that and climbs between them for attention. They both cover her in kisses on any piece of skin they can find. Then she sits in Josh's lap and picks up where Chris left off in kissing him. They kiss with roaming hands. They crawl into the bed to lay together as they make-out. Their hands marking up the other’s body and their legs tangling together. He hates doing it but he knows the end result will be more than worth this. With that in mind Chris pulls on Ashley’s shoulders to bring her away from Josh. He doesn't pull her from out of his grasp but he leans her back far enough to kiss her. 

After a long and sensual kiss that makes her grind into Josh's pelvis Chris moves away to whisper into her ear, “Go on and get yourself ready for me.”

Josh looks confused but Ashley understands. That's what matters. She is straddling Josh. His eyes go wide as she opens her folds to fit his dick against her. His hands fall onto her hips on instinct. She braces her hands either side of his head.

“Oh shit,” Josh moans as Ashley rocks on top of him. She slides her wet, exposed pussy all along his cock. He grunts when she goes too hard but doesn't complain. What idiot would? She starts to pant with occasional sighs as she gyrates against him. Her voice gets higher and higher the faster she chooses to go. Josh starts to pant too.

Chris wanders to the night stand for lube. Everyone is almost ready and he wants to get to the part he thinks she'll love. He isn't a hundred percent sure she can take this but hearing her ride Josh gives him faith in her while making him almost painfully stiff.

“Oh my god,” she moaned as Josh shifts a bit to slip the head of his dick inside of her for a short moment. She whines out loudly in disappointment when he pulls back out not long after. She bucks her hips even harder. She wants it so badly.

Chris smiles as he lubes his own cock up trying his best to squirt lube between the other two as well without interrupting the show they're giving him. Ashley looks horny enough to burst with pleasure. Josh doesn't seem to care and she doesn't really notice it. She’s excited to have Josh in bed with them and that makes Chris happy.

“Fuck me,” she begs as she slides smoothly on Josh's dick. “Please. Oh please.”

Josh looks over at him. He is waiting for permission first. Chris nods because as hot as dry humping is, there is no way she'll be ready to take them both without some actual screwing to get her stretched open.

“Come on, cowgirl, get riding." Chris slaps her ass when he says it making a sharp noise and Ashley yelps. Then she lifts herself to push Josh's rock hard dick inside of her. "There you go. Show Josh how good you are at taking cock.

“Oh, oh yes,” she hisses as Josh fills her up. She is bouncing away on his dick in barely any time. She is extremely sexy whenever she has the urge to top. It would probably be short lived but for the moment Chris sits back against the headboard content to watch her hips grind and her breasts jiggle. Her hands are now pressing hard down into Josh's shoulders as she begins to chant, “Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!”

“Holy hell, look at you go.” Josh chuckles with his hands firmly holding her hips while his own lift up to meet hers.

It’s almost like she didn't hear him because she doesn't respond and instead keeps taking him inside over and over. She continues her chanting and moaning. Chris finds himself feeling like the luckiest man in the world to have this sexy woman ready to do whatever he wants. All he has to do is ask her although most times what he wants is to please her.

Speaking of her pleasure it's about time to get to the main event of the evening.

Figuring he was properly lubed up enough and that Ashley was properly prepared to start Chris stands and moves to kneel behind Ashley on their creaking and shaking bed. She doesn't even slow down as he slides behind her. She is so turned on. He has to reach down and physically stop her hips from snapping forward.

“No,” she groans as Chris forces her to stop riding Josh so vigorously, “Daddy, I wanna fuck him! Let me fuck Josh!”

She twitches in his hands as her body begs to keep taking Josh into her but Chris simply leans forward and presses a kiss to the back of her neck.

“Shh,” he soothes pushing on her down to encourage her to lay stomach to stomach with Josh, who for his part is greedily running his hands on her body. At one point he grabs her ass tightly and squeezes her before he gives her his own hard slap. At another point he pinches her hard nipples. She cries out for both. She isn't able to move now. She is trapped between them. Chris gives her another kiss, this time between her shoulder blades, “You’ll get to fuck him. You're gonna fuck us both, kitten. We're going to fill your tight cunt together. Doesn't that sound fun?”

She stops trying to fight him and she twists her head to look at him with fear in her eyes. She is still out of breath as she asks, “W-what?”

There, he's told her that he planned to have him and Josh screw her in the same hole. Something resembling horror comes to rest in her eyes. Her body shakes as she tries to sit back up. He holds her still. She pretends she doesn't like it but he can see that secret smile as he continues to force her down.

Josh is staring up at him too. Chris hadn't told him what wanted to do either. Though as he expected Josh goes from shock to desire in maybe a millisecond. His hands slide down to grab Ashley’s ass again and grind her against him. She gasps and looks away from Chris for a moment with a moan.

“I want us both in your pussy,” Chris explains as she brings her eyes back to look up into his eyes. Their gazes lock. Slowly her nervousness leaves her face and interest takes its place.

“Won't it hurt?” she asks shyly. He starts to stroke her hair and massage her back. Josh gives her a soft kiss on the cheek before he answers instead.

“It might hurt. Bad,” Josh says, “But if it's anything like fisting it’ll also feel awesome. Just give it a minute, you know you can trust me, Ash.”

Chris rolls his eyes. How is he not surprised that Josh has tried fisting? Though he does wonder if Josh was taking it or giving it when he did. He’ll ask later.

“Chris?” she asks looking from Josh to him.

His continue to touch her as he says, “I've got you all lubed and loosened up. Trust me, you can handle this. You’re gonna love it.”

She is quiet for a long time and Josh is still inside of her. He is rolling his hips just a touch to continue warming up her entrance. He knows she has to be prepared before they can do it though honestly Chris can tell Josh is getting a little impatient now that he knows the plan.

Eventually it seems that her curiosity and desire wins out over her trepidation. That didn't mean she is over her fear but she spreads her legs as far apart as they can go as she says, “Okay, boys, I trust you. I trust you to fuck me good.”

“Hell yeah!” Josh moans giving a thrust up as best he can. His movement is hindered. He seems to realize this the same time that Chris does.

Chris’ boiling blood rushes through his limbs with arousal. Josh is already inside of her so all he has to do is push in too. He sees them both start to wiggle as they prepare for him. Him holding Ashley down makes it hard for Josh to move as well. Neither of them can do anything about their sexual cravings. They’re stuck waiting for him to let them fuck. He is holding all the cards and they don't get to decide.

Goddamit, he could get off just from that.

He rests the head of his dick against her opening barely touching her or Josh. He hears them gasp in need. He slides his dick along them. Then he dabs one more big drop of lube against the head of his dick so it also coats them as well. He tosses the bottle away after that rubbing himself on them to get everyone slick.

Finally, slowly Chris eases into Ashley’s cunt grinding against Josh's cock as he does.

Ashley cries out in pain as Josh grunts from the sudden pressure. That was fine as Chris had expected both. He gently pushes the tip in and pulls back out. He goes in deeper each time he enters her. His dick stays against Josh's even when he's out and from his whining Chris knows he likes it. Ashley soon starts up as well.

"Oh, God. M-m-more," she gasps out. He breathes a laugh. He knew she'd like it.

“That's it,” Chris soothes noticing Josh has closed his eyes and seems to have lost the ability to speak. He looks really sexy with his mouth stretched open. Chris wishes he had something to cram down his throat. Maybe that's why his hand comes forward to grab Josh's neck in a tight grip. Though Chris holds Josh hard, it's loose enough that he can still breathe.

Josh eyes squeeze shut even more tightly as his tongue lolls out of his mouth. He does not try to stop him from choking him. In fact he pushes his neck up so Chris can get a firmer hold. Fuck! Now that's hot!

Ashley’s pussy is quickly giving way to him and so he speeds up his thrusts. She isn't making much noise so he looks away from Josh's face turning red from pain to watch her instead. He sees she is biting hard into Josh's shoulder. She whimpers every now and again but she pushes her ass up to take his cock into her slit. She grinds back into his thrusts as best she can manage between the pain and his hand holding her down between her shoulder blade. He fucks her even harder enjoying how she clenches around him and the friction of rubbing along Josh's dick.

Soon he's pushed all the way inside of her. He moves slightly forward and back as she adjusts because the addition of Josh's cock pressed against his own makes it hard for him not to move. Ashley makes little grunts as Josh wheezes. Chris is sure if he could then Josh would be screaming his name.

“Oh fuck,” Ashley moans and Chris feels her start to grind back into him and Josh pushes up into her as well. They can't move much but they try. They are trying so hard to fuck.

Josh breathes in deeply as Chris releases him to press down hard on Ashley’s lower back. Josh and Ashley both still because they have to. Their movement is so limited. They can just barely rock into him and each other.

“Fucking hell,” Josh moans loudly. Ashley is making noises like she agrees as he slowly thrusts against them. It must be torture for the two of them. If he wasn't so turned on by how helpless they are it’d be torture for him too.

“Yeah,” Chris groans moving just a bit more. “You like that?”

“Fuck yes!” Josh cries out as Ashley just whines loudly.

Chris picks his pace up but only slightly, “You want more?”

“Yes!” Ashley moans at the same time that Josh groans, “God, please!”

Just a little faster but not anywhere near what they want. Ashley buries her face in Josh's neck and her teeth sink into his skin once again. Her hand claws into the pillow under his head. Josh's hand buries in her hair while his other hand claws into her neck. They desperately try to fuck. Their hips are twitching up and they shake as they fight against his hold. Chris is not moving enough for them and they can't move any more than he allows them.

He starts to move faster from how horny this power trip is making him. He forces himself not to go too fast. Chris loves the way they are mewling for him too much. He loves the way they cling to each other as they start kissing passionately. They’re trying to get themselves off without actually moving their cunt and cock. They whine with need into one another's mouths. He slows down while he reaches forward and yanks Ashley’s hair to pull her away from Josh.

“Stop that!” he barks now able to hear their cries for relief. His dick throbs from how much they want him. How much they need him. “I wanna hear you scream!”

“Oh, please,” Ashley moans immediately, “Please, daddy, please!”

Josh grunts, “Ah. Ah shit. Oh fuck us, Chris! God, fuck us good.”

“You wanna get fucked?” Chris asks them as he finally goes at a pace that grants them some kind of satisfaction. “Yeah? Is that what you two want? To get fucked hard and dirty?”

They groan loudly. Chris slaps Ashley's ass and she squeaks in surprise. Rocking harder he demands, "Answer me!"

They are gasping now. As he moves he can hear Ashley’s voice getting higher. He can hear her voice get louder. He can hear her moans get shorter. He’s never heard her be so enthusiastic. She is practically shrieking.

Not that Josh is quiet. No, he’s got some powerful vocal cords and a flithy mouth. "Yes! Give it to me. Give me that dick. Oh God, Daddy. It's so good.”

"Oh, fuck yeah. Beg for me." Apparently he likes Josh calling him that too.

They are both crying out at the top of their lungs by the time he is really pounding into Ashley's pussy making her squeeze him and Josh together. Their cocks are pushed against each other by her clenching around them. Frontage is better than Chris imagined but combined with being shoved deep inside Ashley's tight pussy it's almost unbearable. There is this gross, squishy noise every time he enters her and the slap of skin on skin when he hits her ass. The tops of his thighs are rubbing along the backside of Josh's thighs. His skin is really soft for a guy. It feels good.

“Yeah,” Chris moans going into Ashley as deeply as he can and happy he's always pressed against Josh even when he’s pulling out of her, “Yeah, fuck. You like it? You like getting fucked like a couple of sluts?”

“Yes,” Josh whines. Ashley can't answer as she is too lost in her mewling. “Oh, fuck. Fuck us! Fuck us like you own us, daddy!”

Chris’ eyes roll back. Josh is so, so good at talking dirty. He slams into them as hard as he can. Ashley is almost crying. Actually she might lierally be crying. If she is Josh calms her down when he pulls her head back to kiss her. Their voices are muffled while they kiss with need as he fucks them. They move as much as they can to get the most out of it. Trying to get the most out of him and out of each other.

Chris can barely stand watching them grab at one another and make-out. They look so fucking horny. He’s turned them into his nasty sluts. Made them into a hot mess. They're desperate to come. They want to come for him.

He fucks hard into the same spot trying to get them right on the cusp of an orgasm as he growls, “Who’s gonna come? Huh? Which of you is gonna come first? Which little whore is gonna come hard for daddy?”

They break their kiss and still Ashley can't bring herself to speak but Josh responds, “I’ll come for you, daddy. You fuck me harder and I’ll come for you. Yeah, shit! Fuck me!”

“Yeah?” Chris looks right into Josh's eyes grinding hard right up against him, “Then come. Come inside Ashley's cunt and all over my cock, you fucking slut. Do it!”

Josh's eyes cross and roll back. He thrusts up as much as he can trying to keep pace with Chris and Ashley but ends up off-beat. His hips are shaky as Chris feels him shoot his cum into Ashley's pussy covering Chris' dick. Then his hips slow but he doesn't pull out.

Coated with Josh’s cum Chris knows he is going to blow soon. He forces his hand between Josh and Ashley's bodies to finger her clit. Seeing this Josh decides to kiss her again and fondles her breasts. Chris feels the way she grinds back and tightens around them. He squeezes his eyes shut and bites his lip. He’s got to hold out for Ashley. He is ready to burst but he can't. Not until she comes. He has to finish her off first. 

With Josh’s help he gets her there quickly and soon she’s screaming as she comes all over them, “Ah, fuck! Daddy!”

Now that's she's finally coming, Chris can come and damn! It's like a tidal wave of pleasure. Both of them coming hard. They seem to last a ridiculously long time too. Hell, he is pretty sure he felt Josh climax a second time as well. Their voices all blend together as they ride out their euphoria.

One by one their bodies sag, relaxed. Josh then Chris then Ashley. They are spent for the day. Maybe the whole week even. 

After some weird shuffling around they are able to collapse in Chris and Ashley's bed. Josh to one side, Ashley to the other and Chris in the middle. For a long time they all just stay there and breathe, trying to regain their composure.

That had been something!

Looking from one side to the other Chris pulls the blankets over them then slings one arm around Ashley and the other around Josh. He pulls them both in and being the biggest of them gets the two to lay their heads on him. Josh buries his face into Chris’ neck and Ashley snuggles up into the hair on his chest. They cuddle against him as they shiver and calm down. Chris rubs Josh's back as he scratches Ashley's scalp. It feels good to make them feel better and that's all the aftercare Chris needs.

Ashley looks up first. She shifts to look at his face and they share a tender, loving kiss. She is basically swooning and Chris indulges in his ego boost. He did good. He knew she'd love it. 

She glances Josh's way when they pull apart and giggles in a way that makes her voice crack. She reaches out to brush his hair back. He groans softly, annoyed and Chris feels the hot breath on his neck. Ashley giggles again and her voice is still a bit broken. She pokes him in the neck. Josh's head pops up and he groans again as if he’d just awoken.

“What?” he moans. Ashley shifts around to look at him fully.

“Thanks,” she says, her voice is hoarse, “That was fun!”

“Hey,” Chris says pulling her back down, worried after hearing her speak, “You rest your throat.” 

She looks about to protest but she coughs and it looks like it hurt. So she just lays back down against him remaining silent. 

Chris turns to Josh, “Really though, thanks.”

“Ugh,” Josh groans, “Stop doing that.”

“Doing what?”

“Thanking me. It's weird.”

Chris laughs and through it tries to say, “Okay, fine. What should I say?”

Josh thinks for a second, “You could tell me how good I am in bed.”

Ashley makes a noise like if she could laugh then she would and Chris rolls his eyes with a wide smile. Though truthfully Josh Is good in bed if this experience was anything to go by.

“Alright,” he admits, “You're pretty great.”

“Thanks, I try.”

Chris felt Ashley cringe at the exact same time he did, “Okay, yeah, the saying thanks thing is weird.”

“Told you.” Josh says as he rolls away from Chris and out of their bed. He looks good naked but Chris doesn't want to say that and give Josh a big head. It has nothing to do with him being afraid to admit he thinks Josh is sexy.

“Where are you going?” Chris asks as Josh gets dressed.

“Uh, home,” Josh says as if that was obvious, which granted it kind of was.

Chris frowns as he sits up and inadvertently brings Ashley with him, “Josh, you don't have to go if you don't want to.”

Ashley nods and is just barely able to say, “Yeah. You can even sleep here if you want.” Chris snuggles her into his side putting his finger to his mouth with a "shh." 

Josh finishes pulling his shirt over his head as he says, “I know that I can stay if I want to. I just don't want to.”

Ashley looks sad because Josh is leaving making Chris sad too. Chris hopes he hadn't had a bad time with them. It had seemed like he had liked it. Josh must be able to read their minds because he chuckles when he looks back at his two best friends.

“Don't worry, bro,” he says with a hand wave, “You guys were a blast. This was some seriously hot stuff. Whew.”

“Don't call me bro. We just had sex.”

“Whatever,” Josh laughs, “Look, I just don't really do any of that post-coital cudding stuff if I don't have to. So I'll leave that to you two love birds.”

“Alright,” Chris says as Josh comes back to the side of the bed and holds out a fist for Chris to bump, “If you're sure then we’ll talk to you later, I guess.”

“Definitely,” he agrees giving Ashley a wave goodbye that she returns with an adorable raspy yawn.

She looks so very happy (and so very tired). Chris feels his heart swell with affection for her as she starts to drift to sleep. Josh is across the room as Chris calls to him, “Hey, Josh.”

“Yeah?” he says leaning on the door frame.

“If you ever wanna, well, you know, again." Chris swallows. How is he nervous? He's already screwed this guy. "We’d probably be up for it.”

Josh looks like he is contemplating it before a smirk takes over his face. “Oh yeah sure. Why not? After all what's the point in only doing an experiment once?”

**Author's Note:**

> The couples are listed that way cause Chris/Ashley are in a romantic, committed relationship with each other while Josh is a good friend they both enjoy having sex with.


End file.
